


Windy Day

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Rin has a slight issue while carrying groceries home. Luckily, Len is there to help.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Windy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



“Wait up,” Rin called as Len rushed ahead of her on the sidewalk.

Sighing, Len set down his grocery bags and crossed his arms. “Come on, slowpoke,” he yelled.

Rin scoffed. Len definitely gave her the heavier bags on purpose, and the breeze they were walking against wasn’t helping.

Just as Rin was about to catch up, a stronger gust of wind shoved against her. She braced herself and clutched the flimsy paper handles tighter, hoping they wouldn’t tear. As it turned out, it wasn’t the bags she should have been worried about now that her white bow had come undone and was floating through the air behind her.

“Oh—” Rin gasped, dropping her bags.

But Len was faster. He rushed down the sidewalk and snatched up the ribbon where it was now skidding along the pavement. He shook off the debris and brought it back to his sister. “Here you go,” he said as he looped it around the band of her headphones and began to tie it.

“Hey,” Rin snapped, swatting his hands away. “I can tie it myself.”

“It’s still windy out, and you don’t have a mirror,” Len said. “Just let me do it.”

Rin frowned but didn’t protest further. “You better not make it look bad,” she muttered.

“You don’t trust me at all,” Len said as he fumbled around with the bow.

“And don’t get so close to my face,” Rin said, grimacing.

“ _Ugh_.” Len finished tying the ribbon and tugged the ends down over Rin’s eyes. “You’re _welcome_ ,” he said, turning to pick up his half of the groceries.

Rin flicked the ribbon back above her head and gave a small smile. “Thanks.” Len might be an insufferable brother, but he was _her_ insufferable brother.


End file.
